


Divers and Singers.

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cracky, Diving, Hurt, M/M, Male/Male, One Shot, Weird Plot Shit, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is falling in love with Tom Daley,<br/>Tom Daley is falling in love with Harry Styles.</p>
<p>Neither believes that the other will just admit it. </p>
<p>That's impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divers and Singers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, non-omo fic this time, but I honestly think Harry Styles x Tom Daley (Tarry Dayles) is my new ship. :) Sorry if there's any errors or.. plotholes(?) in this.. also very sorry for the rubbishy title, I did have a different one but it would give lots away.

Tom Daley stood atop the diving board, a lump rising in his throat. He took a deep breath as the crowd cheered him on, heard his blood roaring and his heart pounding in his own ears. He couldn't possibly fail this; not when it was so very important to him. It was the 2012 Olympics in London and he knew above all else that he had to perfect it. But not only because of that. Tom Daley knew Harry Styles was in the crowd, watching and cheering him on. Tom had a little crush on Harry. A **little** one. _Promise!_ It wasn't _love_. It was a _**crush!**_  
But, well, whatever it was, Tom just wanted to impress Harry. Maybe then the boy would start to like him back..? Scanning the crowd, he found that unmistakable mess of beautiful curls and piercing green eyes; Hazza was so easy to spot.  
He moved forward before his heart truly melted with love for Haz, and took one single deep breath; composing himself... then he easily leaped, pulling his arms straight and keeping his feet pointed.  
An exhilarated grin came to his face for a few seconds before disappearing as he splashed easily and softly into the water.

Harry Styles felt his heart flutter with adoration as he stood in the front row excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
As Tom splashed perfectly into the water, Harry clapped and cheered the loudest of all, not able to help the blush that had started to stain his cheeks. How, and why, he found Tom Daley the image of perfection, Harry would never know. He and Tom were just good _friends_! - _friends_ and nothing more! Though, he had to admit, he _wanted_.. no, wanted wouldn't be the right word. He _needed_ Tom. Needed him more than he'd ever needed anyone else.  
Harry just wished he'd had the courage to make a move with Tom. Although the young diver did once have a girlfriend (of whom Harry was very very jealous..) the two had broken up. Harry, meanwhile, was single and had been for a while.  
As murmurs and excited cheers ran past Harry's ears, Harry stopped thinking about asking Tom out and his green eyes flitted to where Tom was easily pulling himself out of the water. He sighed softly; he couldn't do it. That left it; he had one last chance or he would never get with the person he so badly wanted to be with.  
~~~  
The next day came quickly and again, Harry had front row view. He watched divers dive and with the excitement of a child he happily cheered them on; but when finally he saw Tom Daley step up onto the board and poise into a position, he happily cheered all the more, that blush back on his cheeks.  
Tom smiled as the warm applause rose, knowing Harry was there before he even started looking. He made his way to the edge of the board and looked downwards into the calm aqua water. The slight scent of chlorine stung his nose and suddenly the boy felt all colour drain from his body along with all his heat. He stood on the board, not daring to move as his legs wobbled. He wasn't scared. Tom was never scared. But he just felt very.. well, he just felt terrible.  
His eyes glassed and in less than ten seconds Tom had gone from looking healthy and chirpy to sick and ill. He looked around trying to plead with his eyes for someone to help him, but no one seemed to notice as he was at such a high distance. He gulped. Head pounding the boy moved forward; Tom knew he just had to get on with it. He didn't have much energy but he flung himself off of the board, knowing it wasn't perfect.  
The 18 year old whimpered tearfully as he landed on the water hard. You might not think it, but water _hurts_ when you hit it hard enough. Tom wiggled helplessly, trying to get himself up from the blurry depths of the water. His eyes burned, his ears rang, his blood was roaring in his ears. Nausea was swirling up in the pit of his stomach.  
A worried murmur rushed through the crowd. Harry moved closer and gasped, brow furrowing in worry as he noticed Tom sluggishly pull himself to the side of the pool. What was wrong?  
“Tom seems to have collapsed.” Came a voiceover somewhere, just minutes later, as Tom was pulled free from the water. "He's collapsed as we've gotten him out of the water.." Harry's heart started beating fast in his chest and he felt himself start to panic. Pushing through the crowds, Harry rushed off. Who cares if it was against the rules, this was _Tom_. “How is he?!” The panicked singer demanded to know.  
“He's breathing, but not very well.” Said a paramedic on the scene as he looked up at Haz. "He and I are on route to hospital soon. If he wants or needs you, we'll call. You're a relation to him?”  
Harry started to panic again. He swallowed, mouth dry. “Ye-- yes..” He said thoughtfully. “I'm, ah..” There was a gulp. “..his boyfriend.”  
~~~  
Tom awoke to beeping machines . His vision blurred and he looked around weakly; his mind was fogged up too much. He couldn't remember much, just the splash and.. and.. _Harry! Harry Styles!_  
The boy opened his mouth and tried to talk. There was a tube in his way, something snaking down his throat. Vision still blurred, he gargled pitifully at a nearby nurse.  
She rushed over, checking the two tubes going into his arms. “What's wrong?” She asked him quickly.  
Tom winced, trying to speak and feeling the tube scratch slightly. “H.. Ha. Harr.. Harry..” He choked.  
“You want Harry? Harry Styles?”  
Tom nodded. His mind was fogged, but not enough to not come to a decision.  
“Good thing I'm here.” Harry cooed suddenly. Tom blinked; _no, it must be the medicine talking._  
“He's here.” The nurse reassured gooily as she saw Tom looking confused. She turned to Harry. “If he needs nurses' assistance, pull the orange cord.” She pointed at the dangling orange cord descending from the ceiling.  
“Sure.” Harry shrugged. The nurse left.  
“H.. Haz..” Tom whined, reached out with one hand.  
“Hi.” Harry said, moving close and clasping Tom's hand. “Feeling better?”  
“A little.” Tom murmured. “Throat is sore. H- how did.. how did you.. get here.. why?”  
Harry felt himself start to blush again. “I was worried about you.” He admitted.  
Tom blushed back, then blushed further as he realized Harry could see the blush plain as day. “Ha-- Haz? I.. I..” He stopped and tried to take a gulp, whimpering loudly when it really hurt, his throat burning.  
“No no, sssh, don't talk.” Harry said desperately. It hurt him to see Tom hurting.  
“N- nooo.” Tom fought. “H- Haz. I-- I have something to say..”  
Harry frowned intently. “I-I'm listening..” He said quietly.  
Tom squeezed Harry's hand. “H- Hazz.. I.. Harry.. I have a.. a c-crush on you.” Tom admitted, feeling happy with himself for finally saying it. “W- wanna go out?”  
Harry blinked, flooding an alarming shade of red. _'It could only be the medicine talking. It must be the medicine talking.'_ The curly boy thought. He gulped. "But.. T- Tom I.." Well, Harry had to put it bluntly. "Tom, I didn't know you were bi.." _'It must be the medicine'_ Harry desperately thought again. Though he had no idea why he was making excuses for it. Here was Tom saying the things Harry's always dreamed of, and Harry's making excuses for it.. _but it just **had** to be the medicine.. otherwise, why him? Of all the people in the world, why him? It was too good to be true; it always was. This stuff only happened in stories or those cute dreams Harry always seems to have, the ones that wake him up, make him feel all loving, and then long for Tom to be his._ Tom seemed to know what Hazza was thinking. “I-it's not the..” He paused and gulped a little, throat horribly dry. “I- it's not the.. m- medicine.Yes.. yes I'm bi. Y- you know I broke up with my girlfriend." Tom had to stop and whine at the pain in his throat for a second. "I h- haven't had t- that much luck w- with guys.. a- and I- I love you. Will you.. g- go out.. wi- with me?”  
Harry got awfully teary eyed and smiled. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Tom's knuckles. “I've been.. waiting for you to say that.” He admitted softly, looking at the ground.  
“Is.. is that a yes?” Tom asked innocently.  
Harry broke out into a grin; the grin that Tom loved. “Yes.. yes Tom. I will go out with you.” Harry's voice cracked a little and a few tears were in his eyes. Tom weakly smiled and nudged Harry into a hug. Harry hugged the diver gently, relishing in the surprising amount of warmth the boy had even though he was sick. He worried that he was hurting Tom.  
Tom bashfully reached up and brushed his sore, chapped and bruised lip against Harry's cheek, softly kissing him.  
Harry tingled with happiness and easily swiped a cheek kiss back. “I promise.” He said, squeezing Tom's hand. “I'll always be there. And right now, I'll help you get better.”  
And, Harry did.

_That's why, a month later, Harry was happy to watch as Tom dived again.  
Harry was very proud to watch it._

_But Harry Edward Styles was even more so proud to call himself Tom Daley's boyfriend._


End file.
